vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinian culture test
If you are a Trinian... * You consider yourself to belong to a civilization unique in the world. * You probably see your country as out-of-the-way and unimportant, in global terms, but still idyllic. Food and drink... * You probably eat traditional Trinian food most meals, especially if you're not too well off (it's cheaper than other types). You may, from time to time, eat other cuisines — Solelhadan food has historically been very popular, and more recently, Phenixian, Cruisanan and Lendosan food have gained a following. * Various foreign soft drinks, mostly fruit-flavoured, are popular in Trinia, as is fruit juice. The most popular alcoholic drink is wine, which Trinia produces in significant quantity. * You probably eat in private, or at least without talking to the people eating with you — unlike many cultures, Trinians do not generally regard meals as a social time. Dinner parties and such occasions are foreign to Trinia. Politics and economics... * You realise that Trinia has an unusual government compared to other countries. You may or may not approve of the Trinian political system — traditionalists and nationalists are likely to approve, socialists and communists are likely to disapprove, and others may fall on either side. * You probably follow politics fairly closely, and feel that it is important to do so — under the Angliyaans, the Trinian people didn't have any say in their governance, and you think it's important to get things right now that you have the chance. * You may or may not approve of the country's unusual "communist" economic system, but you believe it has democratic approval, and are vaguely proud that your country has done something different from the rest. You will therefore often defend it, even if you believe it to be flawed. * You trust the Trinian Guard (the local equivalent of police and security forces). They're nice, ordinary, decent people — not like the corrupt, violent police forces you probably believe other countries to be stuck with. You likewise trust the courts. * You feel proud of the fact that Trinia doesn't have a military, even if you personally disagree with this situation — you believe that Trinia is taking a moral stand, something rare in international politics. * You think there's probably a bit of corruption in some parts of the government, but it's a relatively minor thing, not representative of the whole. Race, religion and language... * You probably speak Trinian of some sort. You will probably have learned it from birth, although possibly in conjunction with one of the smaller minority languages. Even if your family speaks one of the minority languages at home, you'll probably use Trinian for public matters. * You probably studied a foreign language, although you're less likely to have studied one to the point of being able to effectively communicate with it. Angliyaan was compulsory when Trinia was ruled by Angliyaa, and although it quickly dropped out of fashion upon independence, you may speak it a bit if you attended school before that point. Other popular languages are Solelhadan (due to its proximity) and Westriyan. * If you're religious, you're probably a follower of Astism, the traditional (and semi-official) religion of Trinia. Your level of devotion to your religion, however, may be anywhere from fanaticism to apathy. You probably don't mind the integration of Astism into Trinian public affairs — the links are not substantial enough, you believe, to make any great difference. * You probably acknowledge the three Principles which comprise the traditional Trinian code of virtue. You may or may not think about the Principles in your daily life, but regardless, you will probably agree with their basic intent. Society... * If you have an appointment, you'll apologize if you're more than fifteen minutes late. * If you're talking to someone, you would rather they kept a fair distance away from you, and you would really rather they didn't come into physical contact you. You're probably familiar with customs such as shaking hands, but they don't have any currency in Trinia — it's against Trinian tradition to touch someone if you're not good friends (and even then, only in certain circumstances). * You generally don't bargain for things you want to buy, although it still occurs in some traditional markets and in some rural areas. * You feel free to visit a friend's home without telling them first, but if they're busy, you're not allowed to take offence if they ask you to come back some other time. * You probably know the history of Trinia very well, and can probably recite the whole list of Emperors. You also have a fairly good grasp of the history of what you call Avacia (southern Longerath, to others), because of the extensive interaction between the countries in the region. * These days, people can marry whoever they want, or not get married at all. This extends to same-sex couples — because each Astian temple recognises marriages conducted by other temples, if one temple is willing to conduct same-sex marriages, those marriages are recognised by religious authorities everywhere in Trinia. There is still a certain amount of prejudice against homosexuality, however. * You probably have only one name, in the proper sense of the word. You probably have other ways to identify yourself, however — nicknames, birthplaces, parents, occupation, and others. * You probably wear either traditional Trinian clothing, or modern clothing with Trinian influences. You're unlikely to wear something that has no link to tradition at all — jeans, for example. The more traditional the clothes, the more fashionable — but they're also more expensive and less comfortable. * You listen to a mixture of Trinian music and foreign music. The Trinian music may be traditional (generally involving flutes, harps, and a violin-like instrument), or it may simply be modern styles with Trinian lyrics. The foreign music comes from many different countries, and you probably don't understand the lyrics — you just think it sounds nice. * The television you see is mostly local, but the films are mostly foreign. Foreign films are generally subtitled in Trinian, although a few are dubbed. Places and weather... * You are very familiar with Trinia's geography, and with the differences between Trinia's different parts. You have been taught to be proud of the diversity, and equally proud of the fact that the country is united despite it. * You probably have certain stereotyes of people based on what part of the country they're from. People from Kurin, the capital, are status-conscious, fashionable, secretive, and don't know how to relax. People from Cordama are proud, but in a genial, good-natured way. People from the north are honest but rather slow. * The temperature tends to be fairly moderate, although varies depending on season and altitude. How things are done... * Dates, which work according to the Trinian calendar rather than the international one, are written DD:W:MM:YYYY. * The decimal point is a dash, not a dot or a comma. * You measure everything in meters, kilograms, liters and Celsius degrees. You don't understand feet, inches, miles, pounds or Farenheit degrees. Foreigners... * You quite like seeing foreigners visiting Trinia, and hope they like it. You're a bit uneasy, though, at the thought of too many coming through at once — while you're proud of Trinia's culture, you don't want it to be seen as a tourist attraction. * You probably regard other countries as unnecessarily aggressive towards others. You are likely to fully support Trinia's membership in the ANNV, and may well support its decision not to maintain a military. Possibly you hope that one day, other countries will follow Trinia's example. * You probably believe other cultures are more concerned with wealth and status than your own. * You may still have a few hostile thoughts towards the Angliyaans, who occupied your country. However, you probably wouldn't take this out on any individual Angliyaans you meet. Category:Cultural tests